jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Centipede Dōshi
This Dōshi was a subordinate of Lord Tensen and was one of the few that were ordered to observe the humans that made landfall on Kotaku. Appearance The top part of the Dōshi's head resembled a centipede while the lower part, as well as the rest of the body, was human. His arms also had traces of an exoskeleton. Like the other Dōshi's, he wore ceremonial Chinese clothing adorned with a beaded necklace, along with a crown bearing the Yin-Yang symbol. Personality The Centipede Dōshi was serious and straightforward. He was dedicated to the completion of the Dōshi's training in the ways of Tao, as he got on his knees and begged Mei to return to Hōrai so they could engage in Bochu Jutsu. He thought of humans as nothing but a resource to create Tan, though he was able to recognize particularly strong ones and was not above answering any questions they may ask. He highly respected Lord Tensen and was willing to carry out their orders. Plot Lord Tensen Arc Upon being ordered by Lord Tensen to take inspection on the humans that landed on the Kotaku, the Centipede Dōshi watches the actions of Gabimaru, Tamiya and Fuchi. While observing their scuffle with the Sōshin, the Dōshi spots Tamiya carrying Mei on his shoulders and takes the opportunity to capture her. He then greets her politely and asks beggingly for her to return to Hōrai for guidance. He then witnesses as Gabimaru comes to Mei's side wanting to protect her. He finds his interference a nuisance and declares to them that he, along with another Dōshi that appears behind him, will turn them into Tan and will ring Mei back to Hōrai. The two Dōshi's summon a swarm of their respective insects and attack Gabimaru and Tamiya. The Centipede Dōshi questions as to why they were concern with Mei's well being and Gabimaru answers saying that he was simply repaying a debt and wonders why the Dōshi wanted Mei. The Centipede Dōshi reveals that they wish to combine their Yang energy with Mei's Yin energy to complete their Tao training by engaging in sexual intercourse. He then goes on to explain that Mei was banished from the palace and was "marked" by Rien for being seen as an inferior being but was also given the option to either die or act as a partner for the Dōshi's training. Hearing him calling her scar as a "mark", Gabimaru becomes angry at the Dōshi. Seeing as how they need to take them seriously, the two Dōshi's transform using their insects and the Centipede Dōshi declares that they will die. In response, Gabimaru and Tamiya stand behind Mei ready to fight. The Centipede Dōshi blocks a kick from Gabimaru and attacks with a barrage of invisible Tao projectiles. After the Butterfly Dōshi sends a swarm of butterflies towards Gabimaru, he creates a torrent of fire to ignite them and shields himself from the Dōshi. After having his Tao awaken with the help of Mei, Gabimaru manages to sense the Centipede Dōshi's Tao projectiles and finds his weak spot in the Dōshi's arm, causing the transformation to crumble. Noticing his skills, the Centipede Dōshi compares Gabimaru's power to Lord Tensen. With his defeat, Gabimaru states that he was ready to fight Lord Tensen. Gabimaru demands for the Centipede Dōshi to tell him everything he needed to know. Having no choice, the Centipede Dōshi tells him that the Dōshi were ordered by Lord Tensen to observe the movements of the humans that landed on the island and to see if they pose a threaten. After Gabimaru gets distracted by Tamiya rushing in to make the final blow, the Centipede Dōshi attempts to attack Gabimaru with his centipede's but is bifurcated by Tamiya when Gabimaru reacts quickly to his attack. Abilities As a disciple of Lord Tensen, the Dōshi was a powerful being and had the authority to control the Sōshin and Mōnshin, as well as the human faced centipede's. Physical Abilities The Dōshi was shown to be skilled in combat. He was able to fight on par with Gabimaru and Tamiya and cause them to have a lot of trouble. He was also very agile, being able to dodge an attack from Tamiya and quickly capture Mei off from his shoulders. Tao The Dōshi was skilled in the use of Tao, being capable of sending out invisible projectiles to attack his opponents from a distance. Senjutsu As his appearance suggests, the Dōshi had the power to call upon the human-faced centipede's and have them fight alongside him by controlling their Tao. He could also form a transformation by having them wrap around his body. After taking on his transformation, the Dōshi made use of the centipede's Tao by hardening their bodies and bombarding his opponents with Tao projectiles from their mouths. * : The Dōshi has the human-faced centipede's wrap around his body to form a monstrous transformation. ** : Using the centipede's Tao, the Dōshi launches multiple invisible blasts of Tao from their mouths to overwhelm his opponent. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased